Aspects of embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a window substrate and a display device including the same.
Ongoing research has been performed on various display devices, such as television sets, navigation systems, computer monitors, game machines, and so forth.
The display devices are often configured to have a plurality of buttons for operating functions, for example, controlling a volume level or selecting a menu item. In conventional display devices, the display devices have been equipped with buttons in independent ways. Recently however, some display devices have been configured to include a touch panel which allows the buttons to be integrated onto one input plane.
The display devices having embedded touch panels include a window substrate including at least one input icon associated with a particular function. The device can be operated for a user's intended purpose by selecting an input icon associated with a desired function.
However in such display devices, the input icons are typically always perceivable by a user, regardless of an operation of the display device. For example, the input icons can be perceived by a user, even when the display device is in an off-state.